X is a Changeling (Traducido al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Un changeling anda suelto en Ponyville, y Sweetie Belle no descasara hasta que sea capturado. (Esta es una traducción del fic del mismo nombre creado por Minds Eye en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Minds Eye / This story was written by Minds Eye**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 263291/ x-is-a-changeling**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

* * *

 _Era una noche oscura y tormentosa_

 **"Pues claro que lo era."** Dijo Twilight mientras rodaba sus ojos. Con un suspiro, continúo leyendo su libro hasta que se le fue arrebatado **"Pero que- Oh, Sweetie Belle, ¿Cuándo llegaste?"**

 **"Justo ahora."** Dijo ella mientras hojeaba las páginas del libro de Twilight **"¿Es este el libro que devolvió mi hermana esta mañana?"**

 **"No es de mi colección personal. Tuvo muy buenas críticas y-"**

Sweetie Belle arrojó el libro por encima de Twilight.

 **"¡Hey!"** Twilight agarra el libro con su magia **"Sweetie Belle, ¡pero qué te pasa!"**

 **"Deberías de estar más preocupada por lo que está en el libro."** Sweetie Belle pasó de Twilight y se comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

 **"Así que… ¿Rarity derramó algo en libro? No creo que ella lo devolviese y menos si está sucio"**

 **"Ella no derramo nada en él. De todas maneras ¿Dónde está?"**

Twilight suspiro y se recostó en el suelo **"Esta encima de la pila de libros a tu izquierda, Si quieres revisarlo** …" Pauso un momento al ver a Sweetie Belle hojear las páginas del libro desesperadamente **"Solo se cuidadosa, Es un poco-"**

 **"¡Lo encontré!"** El cuerno de Sweetie Belle brillo repentinamente con suma intensidad, apuntando hacia el libro **"¡Ah!"** Sweetie Belle extendió sus pezuñas y comenzó a halar, como si intentara sacar algo del libro.

 **"¡Sweetie Belle! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!"** Twilight corrió a su lado y la envolvió con su magia. Arrastrando a Sweetie Belle, solo para que Sweetie Belle sea arrastrada hacia el libro, y a Twilight con ella **"¡Whoa! ¡Sweetie Belle, suéltalo!"**

 **"¡No! No de nuevo. ¡Jala Twilight! ¡Jala!"**

Twilight jaló. Usando toda su fuerza. Y con un fuerte _CRASH_ , algo salió del libro, y ella salió disparada hasta chocar con un estante de libros.

Una criatura insectoide negra mira a los dos con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

 **"¡Changeling!"** Sweetie Belle gritó **"¡Lo sabía!, ¡Ahora Twilight, atrápalo!"**

 **"Pero…"** Twilight parpadeó. **"¿Cómo lo -?"**

 **"¡Dije** ** _atrápalo_** **!"** Sweetie Belle saltó hacia el changeling.

En un acto rápido el changeling pateó los estantes y una pila de libros cayó sobre él.

Sweetie Belle cayó encima de la pila de libros, rápidamente comenzó a apartar lo libros, pero el changeling había desaparecido. **"¡No! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿En cuál esta?!"** Ella señalo con su pezuña acusadoramente a Twilight **"¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?! ¡Lo teníamos justo aquí!"**

 **"Sweetie Belle, por favor cálmate, tomate un descan-"**

 **"¡X es un changeling, Twilight! ¡Él podría estar en cualquiera de estos libros!"** Sweetie Belle agarro un libro comenzó a revísalo **"Fue pura suerte que lo haya visto anoche, pero Rarity no me quería creer. ¡Error de impresión mi flanco!"** Ella lanzo el libro que sostenía y agarro otro **"¡Y ahora tenemos que volverlo a encontrar!"**

 **"Sweetie Belle, mira te prometo que lo encontraré-"**

 **"¡Espera!"** Dijo Sweetie Belle repentinamente **"¿Es X el changeling o es el changeling X? Sí X es el changeling… ¡Twilight usa tu magia y agarra el aire!"**

Twilight abrió su boca. Y luego la cerro, y la volvió a abrir **"¿Disculpa?"**

 **"Agarra el aire usando tu levitación sin levitar nada."**

 **"Eh… ¿Así?"** Dijo Twilight mientras hizo lo Sweetie Belle pidió, creando un pequeña esfera violeta flotando en medio del aire **"No entiendo cómo se supone que esto ayudara a-"**

Sweetie Belle coloco su hocico centímetros de la esfera de Twilight **"¡X!"**

Repentinamente dentro de la esfera se encontraba el changeling y una de sus pezuñas.

Twilight chillo y dio un salto hacia atrás mientras el changeling se sacudía y retorcía liberándose de su esfera mágica. Sweetie Belle corrió hacia él, pero era demasiado rápido para ella, el changeling bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

 **"¡No! ¡¿Otra vez?!"** Corrió detrás de él, y subió las escaleras un momento después **"Ha desaparecido. Los libros de abajo no han sido tocados, pero ha desaparecido. ¿Qué tan rápido es el?"** Sweetie Belle dio un fuerte pisotón con sus pezuñas delanteras **"¿Qué pasa contigo Twilight? Tenías a un enemigo de Esquestia justo en frente tuyo.** ** _¡Dos veces!_** **"**

 **"Yo-"** Twilight agitó su cabeza **"¿Cómo sabias que diciendo la letra iba a funcionar?"**

 **"Bueno…"** Comenzó Sweetie Belle **"Fue pura suerte, pero al menos no fui yo quien lo dejo escapar."**

 **"¡Nunca he visto que la magia funcionara así antes!"** Twilight suspiro **"Mira, él no ira lejos, te lo prometo, lo detendré antes de que hiera a algún poni. Solo ve a casa y no le menciones de esto a nadie. No queremos que el pueblo entre en pánico."**

 **"Yo… Yo… Creo que estas en lo correcto."** Sweetie Belle suspiro cabizbaja **"Es solo que podría estar en cualquier parte, ¿Sabes? Quiero decir, si un changeling podría ser un X, ¿Cómo estaremos a salvo de nuevo? ¿Quién más él podría ser?"**

 **"Oh, Sweetie Belle"** Twilight acaricio su melena **"Al parecer nosotras tenemos ocuparnos en pensar nuestra sesión de 'Preguntas y Respuestas'."**

Sweetie Belle entrecerró lo ojos **"Eso no fue gracioso, Twilight."**

Twilight sonrió **"Fue un** ** _poco_** **divertido."**

Sweetie Belle aparto su pezuña y bajo apresuradamente las escaleras.

 **"Adiós."** Dijo Twilight **"Uff…"**

Twilight camino hacia la ventana, observando a Sweetie Belle irse, y volvió a mirar la escalera **"Se fue."**

El changeling bajo desde el techo, aterrizando en las escaleras **"Esa pequeña sí que es persistente"**

 **"No tienes ni idea. Ahora, ¿Cómo te encontró?"**

Él sonrió tímidamente mientras se frotaba la cabeza **"Yo, Hmm… Solo pensaba en hacerle una broma. Las escuche a las dos discutiendo sobre palabras, y cuando su hermana le dejo leer el libro un momento. Cambie de forma por un minuto."** Comenzó él **"Las escuche hablar por media hora sobre si 'Encuse' era una palabra. Fue gracioso, hasta la pequeña saco un diccionario."**

Twilight suspiro **"No puedes seguir arriesgándote así, qué pasaría sí-"**

 **"Tranquilízate, ya no lo hare más. Lo prometo"** El llevo una pezuña a su pecho **"'Con, cerrojo, o arrojo' y esa última parte que no recuerdo. Tu amiga** ** _amaba_** **ese libro, así que, ¿Cuál es el siguiente?"**

Ella lo estuvo viendo por un rato, y después saco un libro del desastre que él y Sweetie Belle habían hecho **"Fluttershy me pidió este. Es sobre unos gatitos parlantes que salvan al par de ponis que los cuidan de perder su casa"**

 **"Ooh. Ya puedo sentir el amor"** Dijo él de forma alegre.

 **"¿No necesitas estirar tus piernas o algo?"**

 **"Nope, estoy bien."** Él coloco una pezuña en la página, y se metió completamente en ella. **"Es mejor que hacer crecer pelaje sobre el cuerpo. Esas cosas** ** _pican._** **"** Sus cuatro pezuñas desaparecieron en la página, ocultándose como un poni en una bañera hasta solo su cabeza quedo fuera. **"¿Qué tal algo de amor para el camino?"** Dijo mientras arrugaba sus labios.

Twilight cerró el libro con fuerza y volvió a continuar con su libro.

Y una cabeza de un changeling salió de él **"No vas a dejar esto pasar, ¿no es así? ¡Esta es la tercera vez en este mes que un poni menciona un error de impresión!"**

 **"Fluttershy no volverá al pueblo por un par de días, y las demás deberían regresar mañana. Vamos a tener una reunión con todo el personal sobre esto pronto."** Ella se acostó junto a su almohada preferida. **"Ahora mismo, estoy más preocupada por esta historia. Un inicio un poco cliché, ¿no?"**

El changeling sonrió y se metió de nuevo dentro del libro **"Espera hasta el capítulo tres."**

Twilight se acercó más al libro, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado de la página al otro.


End file.
